1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic system having a multiple of input keyboards and an operation method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld electronic devices are essential communication tools for people in the daily life for most people. Besides the ability of communication, the handheld electronic devices are equipped with increasing abilities of data operation and data processing. The combination of the data operation ability and the communication ability makes the handheld electronic devices such as the tablet PCs or the smartphones reminiscent to small computers. It is convenient to edit documents, navigate the network, receive e-mails and deliver e-mails by using the handheld electronic devices.
Similar to operating a normal computer, the user may operate different application software on the handheld electronic device at the same time. When different application software is operated at the same time, the user has to switch the keyboard and the input method in order to perform an input operation. However, the user needs to press the related operation key for many times to keep switching the keyboard and the input method. When the user frequently switches between different application software, the method of switching the keyboard and the input method is not intuitive and is not convenient.
Accordingly, what is needed is an electronic system having a multiple of input keyboards and an operation method of the same.